The Deal
by xtremediva13
Summary: When John Cena is rejected by Trish Stratus, he makes a deal with his best friend Jessica. They start a relationship. Will it become more?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ya'll I just thought I should post this story up because I had this story for about a year now. Hope you like it and read my other stories.**

John Cena had been after Trish Stratus for a year. But she wasn't interested in him. Trish was into Randy Orton, who is John's best friend. The problem with that is that Randy isn't interested in Trish. He hasn't found what he was looking for. All he knew was that Trish wasn't it.

John finally got the chance to ask Trish out, but she turned him down. They were in the city of Victoria, Texas. John was at the hotel bar trying to drink away his problem. He just embarrassed himself in front of the entire world.

He had asked Trish out in the middle of the ring live on Monday Night RAW. John was on his fifth beer before his cell phone rang. John answered the phone. "Hello," he said.

"Hey John when were you dropping by to come see me," John's old friend Jessica said. John just laughed. "When I get very drunk," he replied.

"Oh no you don't. If you get drunk and come to my house drunk you're gonna get an earful of a lecture." Jessica's voice yelled through the phone. John just laughed to himself. _'Well at least she's still feisty.'_ John thought to himself.

"Hey Jess where are you right now?" John asked.

"I'm on my way to Sam's house," she replied.

"Can I ask you something?" Jessica had a confused look on her face. "Sure go ahead," she replied. "Marry me," John simply said. "What!" yelled a surprised Jessica. "I can't marry you. I have a boyfriend and even if I didn't I wouldn't." Jessica finished. John raised his eyebrow. "Why not?" He asked. "Because we don't love each other. I mean I rather be in a relationship based on love; then on something fake." Jessica pulled into the driveway of her boyfriend Sam's house. Since they become serious so fast; he gave her a key to the house. Jessica opened the door and walked upstairs to her boyfriend room. "You know he's just gonna break yo heart right. So we might as well get married we're best friends we won't hurt each other."

"No he's-." Jessica stopped when she opened the door and saw her boyfriend with another woman. "Jessica its not what it looks-." Sam didn't get a chance to finish because she ran. Got in the car and drove away. "Hello Jess you still there what's wrong? John asked concern. "I'll meet you at the hotel bar. I'll be there in 5 mins." That was all Jessica said before hanging up. _'Okay that was weird.' _John thought to himself. True to her word Jessica was at the hotel bar in 5 mins. She had tears in her eyes. John saw Jessica. "Jesse sexy red what's wrong." Jessica just hugged John and cried. "He...he...he cheated on me." Jessica looked in John's blue eyes. "You were right I got my heart broken. What's wrong with me?" John ordered a beer for Jessica and one for himself. "There's nothing wrong with you. I think there's something wrong with him. I think there's something wrong with me. Trish didn't want me." Jessica just chuckled and took a sip of her beer as John looked at her. "Please there's nothing wrong with you. Trish is just a blonde and you know what they say about blondes. Besides any girl would be lucky to be with you." Jessica took another sip of beer. "Even you?" John asked looking into Jessica's green eyes. "Yeah even me." Jessica smiled at John. "Alright so girlfriend you gonna come on the road with me?" John asked. "What! Did you just call me your girlfriend?" Jessica asked. John nodded. Jessica took a sip of her beer. "I swear you must be drunk. First you ask me to marry you now you're calling me your girlfriend." Jessica mumbled. "Hey we'd be perfect for each other. I mean we're not nervous around each other and we know almost everything about each other. And the main thing is that we won't break each others hearts." John took a sip of his beer. Jessica thought for a while. John did have a point. "Alright boyfriend. Let's make a toast." John picked up his beer and so did Jessica. "So what should we toast to?" Jessica asked.

"Hmmm…..to unbroken hearts." John replied. "I like the sound of that. To unbroken hearts." "To unbroken hearts." John replied. Their beers clicked and they drank their beers. Then Jessica was in deep thought. "Hey what's wrong?" John asked noticing the look on Jessica's face. "Its nothing. Don't worry about it." Jessica replied. "Jess if we're going to make this work we have to be able to trust each with everything. So spill." John said. "Alright I'm just concerned about kissing its going to be weird. You know eventually everyone is going to find out." Jessica said. "Yeah, but it doesn't have to be." John replied. "What do you mean?" Jessica asked. John started to move towards Jessica's face. "What do you think you're doing?" Jessica asked. "Just relax." John replied. John's lips pressed against Jessica's. Jessica automatically closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. John broke the kiss and just looked at Jessica as she opened her eyes. "Wow that was the best kiss I've ever had." Jessica said. "Really because I had better." Jessica just slapped John's arm. "Ow girl I was just playing with you. That kiss was nice and sweet. Now you shouldn't feel weird. Hey let's go back to my hotel room." Jessica slapped his arm again. "What did I do?" He asked. "As if you didn't know." Then John finally got what she meant. "No girl not that. Its late I'm tired and I'm sure you're tired. I'll sleep on the couch and you can have the bed. Aight." John replied. "Well when you put it like that; let's go."

When they went up to John's hotel room John gave Jessica one of his oversize shirts for Jessica to sleep in.

"Cena if I wake up and you're in this bed you're dead meat got it." Jessica said. "Don't worry I wouldn't get in that bed even if you paid me." Jessica threw a pillow at John. When she heard John yell she put on a satisfying smile. "You're evil y'know that." John said. "Yeah, but that's why you love me boyfriend." Jessica replied. John just laughed. He didn't even know how to respond to that comment. "Aw the dummy doesn't have a remark to say. Well looks like I win this battle." Jessica said sliding under the covers. "Hey you may have won the battle, but you haven't won the war." Jessica just laughed. "Yeah-yeah." She silently mumbled to herself. She instantly fell asleep as soon as she hit the pillow. John heard the light snoring from Jessica. 'Hopefully this is a no strings attach relationship.'

John woke up around 6 o'clock. His flight wasn't suppose to leave until 9 o'clock. But he had to make sure Jessica had enough time to go home and pack. He got up and walked over to the bed Jessica was sleeping in.

"Hey baby you gotta get up." John said

"I don't wanna." She replied putting her head under the pillow.

"Seriously Jess I don't have time for this my plan leaves in three hours. I need you to go home and get ready." John said heading for the bathroom.

"Fine I'll meet you at the airport at 8." She got out the bed put her pants on and grabbed her shirt and keys. She opened the door. "Bye boyfriend." She closed the door behind her.

Jessica walked down the hall. She bumped into someone.

"Oh my god I'm sorry miss are you alright."

"I'm fine no harm done."

"I'm Randy Orton and you are-."

"I'm Jessica Austin and I already know who you are."

Randy was mesmerized by Jessica. She was beautiful. She had long red hair. She had small freckles across her noise and green eyes that made her look innocent. "Hey Randy are you alright." She said in her Texan accent.

"Yeah. I gotta go I have a flight to catch."

"Ok well see ya." Jessica walked away.

Randy stared after her. Trish walked up to him to see Randy in a trance. She looked at what he was looking at. Trish saw the woman that Randy was recently talking to waiting for the elevator. She just scoffed, but quickly put a smile on her face.

"Hey Randy." Randy snapped out of his trance.

"Oh hey Trish can't talk now."

"But-," She was cut off by Randy.

"Not right now I have to go." Randy walked back to his room.

Trish just stared straight ahead at the woman, who was now getting into the elevator. Trish couldn't believe that woman had Randy mesmerized. _'Randy is my man. But, we're leaving so there's no chance Randy will every see her again.'

* * *

**Hey people hope you like this chapter and want me to update. I hope you leave a review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow it's almost been 4 years since I've updated this story. I just got inspired to write this chapter after reading chapter 1 and the reviews that I had for it and hopefully those people and more people will like this story. I'll try not to wait another four years before I update again. LOL **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the WWE memebers, but I wish I did =(**

* * *

John was sitting at the airport just staring at his watch. "Where is that girl? She's going to make me miss my flight." He thought out loud. After Jessica left the hotel, he got in the shower and got ready to go.

"Looking for me sweetness." A voice whispered into John's ear. He looked over to the seat next to him and saw Jessica sitting next to him. "About time girl!" He shouted. Jessica just giggled.

"I'm sorry I stopped by Sam's house to return his key. I tried to be quick, but it was hard with him on his knees with his arms wrapped around my legs begging for me to take him back. It was a sight you should've seen him. He even had the nerve to bust a few tears out." John just shook his head.

"That's because he realized he screwed up. He knew what he was losing."

Jessica just nodded her head in agreement. Honestly her dumping Sam didn't bother her as much as she thought it would. She thought seeing him would stir up some feelings, but she felt nothing. She looked at John and it was like she was really seeing him for the first time. She always thought he was an attractive man and somewhere way deep down inside she genuinely had feelings for him. But she would never tell him that. It was always about Trish since the day they met. So she put her feelings on the back burner. This is why she wasn't so sure about their arrangement. A little tiny part of her was happy when he mentioned it. She was ok with not having his heart, but she would definitely give her his. He was always there for her when she needed him and he needed her now.

"I will always be here for you no matter what." She said out loud.

John looked at her. "What was that?" He asked

"Oh I said when are we boarding our flight?" She said in a rush embarrassed that she said what she thought out loud.

John shook his head and laughed at her embarrassment. "Come on we can board now." She smiled and gathered her things.

* * *

"That was the worst flight of my life!" Jessica exclaimed as they gather their luggage from the baggage claim.

"You say that every time you get off an airplane." John responded.

"Well you know I don't like flying."

John just smiled. It was true every time she got off the plane she would say this. It amazed him that she never complained before getting on the plane, but as soon as she gets off that's all she would talk about. He put his arm around her. "Come on let's head to the hotel and we'll go get some food." Jessica nodded.

They caught a cab to the hotel where all the RAW and Smackdown superstars would be staying and checked into their room.

"Hey John since we're in a "relationship" and this is your room we can just share the bed. It's big enough for the both of us and I know you didn't enjoy sleeping on the couch too much." Jessica said.

John nodded his head in agreement. "Alright let's head down to the restaurant downstairs and get some food."

_**20 minutes later**_

__"That was delicious." John said. Jessica agreed. "So are you coming to the arena with me tonight or are you staying here?"

"Aww my boyfriend wants me to come watch him kick some butt tonight at the Smackdown taping." John just chuckled at her teasing.

"Yes I would love for you to be there." That Jessica's heart skip a beat. She just smiled and nodded.

"Yo John." A voice called out. John turn his head and stood up. "Randy what's up man?" Randy walked up and they shook hands. "Nothing much. I just got in." Randy turned his attention to Jessica and he smiled. _'I didn't know we would run into each other so soon.' He thought. _

John noticed Randy looking at Jessica. "Oh this is Jess-," Randy cut him off, "We've met. It's nice to see you again beautiful." Jessica blushed. "Hey Randy."

John just looked dumbfounded. _'They've met already. What in the world?'_

__Jessica looked at John. "We met after I was leaving your hotel room." Randy looked confused and looked at John. "Wait your hotel room?"

"Yea man this is my girlfriend." John responded.

* * *

**Wow a little cliffhanger. How will Randy responded to this shocking news? Well I know how but if you want to find out you have to review.**


End file.
